The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof and, for example, can be suitably used for a semiconductor device that is packaged to include a semiconductor chip mounted on a chip mounting portion, and a manufacturing method thereof.
A semiconductor device in form of a semiconductor package can be manufactured by mounting a semiconductor chip on a die pad, electrically coupling pad electrodes of the semiconductor chip to leads via wire, and sealing them by resin.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-179541 describes a technique related to a semiconductor device that includes an SiC chip mounted on a die pad and is packaged. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 8(2011)-46116 describes a technique related to a roughening treatment for a lead frame.